Dragon
A Dragon is a giant reptilian creature that prowls the skies of Earth and Equestria using its magnificent wings. As an extremely dangerous predator, a Dragon is widely feared and avoided by citizens. Dragons are covered in tough scales (excluding Der Eisendrache and the Skeletal Dragons) that make them exceedingly resilient. This allows them to collide with objects at high speeds without sustaining damage. Not only that, but Dragons are extremely tough altogether, making them a menace of the sky. However since the Dragons were united by the Dovahkiin, they have become more social with their own kind and more likely to avoid citizens. Some Dragons are so tame they fly directly over cities with no worry about the citizens who dwell within them. A Dragon's strength is complimented by the fact that they can't die by normal means. Should a mere mortal attempt to kill a Dragon, even with extra support by military powers, the Dragon will appear to die but simply vanish entirely. The same Dragon will be seen elsewhere within a short time period, but the reason for this is unknown. However, Dragons are not invincible. Special individuals, known as the Dragonborn (or Dovahkiin, to the Dragons) are capable of killing Dragons permanently. The Dragon will appear to fall as usual, but it will then begin to burn. The scales and muscles will burn off of the Dragon, leaving a perfect skeleton, as the Dragon's very soul enters the Dragonborn. That Dragon will no longer appear, as its soul has been absorbed by the Dovahkiin. Welsh Brits have a historical relationship with the Dragons from several thousand years ago, allowing them to speak the Dragon language (Dovahzul), use Dragon Shouts (Thu'um) and be specially trained to permanently kill Dragons just like the Dragonborn. Due to their blood-relation to the Dragons, the Welsh Brits and the Dragonborn are permitted to ride Dragons into combat, and "order" them to fight. Despite this, the Dragon will leave after a brief time as to not bring shame to itself by seeming weak. Most Dragons are capable of speech, and if they are able to talk they will speak Dovahzul as their primary language. However, they are capable of learning any other language (the most common being English, though Welsh is a close second). Dragons tend to favour one type of Thu'um over the others, which varies per user. The most common kinds of Shout attacks are ice, fire and lightning, but Dragons have been observed using Shouts that summon lightning storms or even raise the dead. All types of Dragons are related in one way or another. Dragon Types '''Nirn '''Dragons are the most aggressive type of Dragon, and originate from Earth. '''Equine '''Dragons were once threatening in Equestria, but the Nirn hunt them for sport and food. They are a very "soft" and "fragile" kind of Dragon, with much less resilient scales. '''Serpentine '''Dragons are more snake-like than other Dragons, but keep to the basic format. These Dragons are very rare, but much more skilled in the Thu'um. '''Skeletal '''Dragons have no skin or muscles on their entire body, and are kept "alive" by an unknown Magic spell. These versions tend to be violent but cannot fly due to their lack of skin. '''Soul '''Dragons are ghostly apparitions of Dragons who have been slain by a Dragonborn. Though incredibly rare, their semi-immortality makes them very threatening. However, they are restricted to using the Thu'um due to their lack of physical presence. '''Hierarchy '''Dragons are considered the strongest of all Dovah. Having four legs instead of the basic two and far surpassing other Dragons in terms of strength, size and Thu'um power, these Dovah have a reputation for being wise. Only one Hierarchy Dragon remains, which is the Red Dragon.